Supéralo, ¿quieres?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "-Sólo alguien puede ayudarte, bruder.-" "¡No, el Señorito, no!-" Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy. Dedicado a doscientos dos (202) lectores, y dos agregados. ¡Nuestro fanfic No. 50! :D


**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! :3 Verán, una noche se me ocurrió una idea, y se la estaba contando a mi hermana, cuando a ella se le ocurrió otra idea, y me contó su idea. Entonces dijimos_ -"Vamos a hacer esa idea"-_, pero nomás no hicimos nada con esa idea. Pasaron los días, y pues, mi idea se multiplicó en dos ideas, más no pude hacer nada al respecto por la falta de tiempo. Sin embargo, me acordé de la idea de mi hermana qué se le ocurrió cuando oyó mi idea (A medias, por cierto), y pues le dije,_ -"Dame tu idea"-_, y ella aceptó darme la idea porqué en un principio surgió de mi idea. Así qué sin más ni más, no tengo idea de nada como siempre, pero _**ésa** _es la idea. :3

¡Este es nuestro fanfic_** No. 50**_ de Hetalia! :D ¡Yeah! Y es por eso qué se lo dedicamos a todos ustedes, queridos lectores, qué nos han leído desde hace ya poco más de un año:

_**Nebyura, Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl, Maddy Skellington Liddel, saint-juste, Aki-chan, Youko Saiyo, NoirGhost, Danni, Anneliese Edelstein, NeoKyoKurama, jimmyjams, jazmin-ichigo, klaudia14, YukikiKitsune, Haru Olivera, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, fsdfdsfdfdsfdsf, Tamat, Chelita, RozenSword (ItzelDurand), Alfie Eldenstein, StringzBreak, susan358, Shald120, TheOtakuGamer1, River94, SweetMarii, dany mtzacuna, Ivychankasumi, AnnA Usui07, hopeakuma inu...**_

_*Toman aire*_

_**Sakhory, VicPin, zxcvbnm, Sakery-chan, Chibi-neko Chan, Hikuraiken, Zalost, luxie-chan, kuromi, DarkHetaliaBlood, Andry, Guest** _(_"Antes de que te cases"_)_**, Scarecrow101, Bipi, MyobiXHitachiin, PataZapata, AlexGSUK, eclipse total, yaoist secret, Notthatbou, 9696, Cessi, Saeki Himemiya, Jams, StrifeMachine, Chocolat Bunny, Evil Tozos Sweet Dolly, lalobagotica, Momo, Gipsy Danger17, Usagi Mitzui, Diora Whiten...**_

_*Otro respiro*_

**_NozomiNeko, kurai Ikari, YaoiPhox, Marta1234j, KuroDerpy, merry kirkland, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, SAKURITA HIWATARI, GriisleChan, ShinigamiRiku, Burbujas de colores, rEIKO666, DarkMinene9, Guest_**_ ("De esposa a esposo")_**_, nekomisakichan, Michelle-sama, AriehXIV, Arrest Rose, Aryana-MMVA, Ferbie-Ferl, Javiera-Hotaru-MinAh, Karla Sparda, Nakygua, Paochii no Sekai, Tefyta-Cullen, emi-arlette, shadonic25, NinieN, Autumleaf, Monica Pananini Weismann, ishisu kiyoshima, Wind und Serebro..._**

_*¡Aire, aire!*_

**_Lani, Ringo Neko-san, Ly chan, Gordafabi, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma, Batman/Darth Vader, Ori the hedgehog, Tecpatl, Lady Raven Baskerville, JossieUH, Garu0212, Miharu Kirkland, AliceiM, NathaliaAlexandria, Oyuki24, Sonicathehedgehog24, Aquetztli, niko-chan, redcoverpaint, Castle 9 34, Emina Hikary, ThePrussianFujoshi, kusajishi-chiru, Dako, Drake-vampire, AliceIggyKirkland, fandubermiku01, Addi Winchester, Evillious Chronicles, Sorita Uchiha, Marle-tHJ, Milenka24..._**

_*¡Un minutito!*_

**_Akuix, Lola la trailera, Spiroketta, Marauders G W, NamaKemono97, himitsu-san, yoyi, Idachi, Houdini-The-Illusionist, jeannymard, Usagi Tsukiyomi, imperatrixdaemonium, LadyLoba, Witch Griselda Ravenwood, tristega, Florensu-NeeSan, Eskona, Guest _**_("Mr. Lonely")_**_, MrFrutiTragedy, Melanny, Pinsel D34CM43 T, Darkmoon, Nelewy, Yamileth Poe, Akeifa, Jessy88g, Marce, The Animanga Girl, kikyoyami8, NoodleMarichan, Mizuki Makino-sama, ComeGalletas-san..._**

_*¡Ya casi!*_

**_Yukime Hiwatari, feathered moon wings, Mandy, legendary, LightDragon Rex, Pa-Pa-Pachoncho, DoaGume, Vicky Sparda, AkakolovesHetalia, Artemis-Hime, Katie-mee, MoritaKohaku, chipsivanna, BPCL1054, Sami, Duncan, Erzebeth K, DemonBlackStar, Jare la de los gatos, Lady is a tramp, Dazaru Kimchibun, Kim-Ly, KinoPicolina, Noble seis, cheleyva, Digicouplesfan, HanniSadistic, Road-chan, Neru-tan, Alfrep Llonz, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, FukaruRhya..._**

_*¡Los últimos!*_

**_Flaviaa, zelink, Meow, Ghostpen94, BanbaMan y Kanji Master._**

n.n ¡Gracias a todos ustedes! Para qué lo sepan, los acomodamos en orden alfabético de los fanfics, y sub-acomodándolos por _Review_, _Favorito_ y_ Alerta_, respectivamente.

Sin embargo, hay cuatro lectores más a quiénes dedicamos este fanfic:

**_rincen, Nolimy-kun, LiNekoWeillch y kawaiikirkland._**

Y para finalizar, a dos páginas de facebook:

**_~Orgullosamente Hetalianos_**

**_~APH-FrUk Lovers._**

¡Muchas gracias por estar con nosotras en este arduo y duro camino! n.n

Tal vez haya Extras, tal vez no. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? :3

¡Disfruten el One-Shot! ;D

* * *

**Supéralo, ¿quieres?**

-_** ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO INFELIZ!**_-

Y fue así cómo empezó todo...

-**_ ¡NADA MÁS TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA, Y, Y, Y, Y...!_**-

Con una mordida al pastel, qué terminó en un pastelazo, y por si fuera poco, un abrupto beso para la mesa, la cuál no tenía la culpa de estar ahí...

- **_¡KESESESESESESESE!_**-

Hizo uso y gala de sus habilidades atléticas, saltó obstáculos, evitó distracciones, e incluso se deslizó de rodillas por una mesa, finalizando con un salto digno de un alto puntaje olímpico. Y creyó por un momento qué se salvaría, qué su broma hecha al denominado _"Señorito"_ sería lo más grandioso y asombroso del día...

- **_¡UGH!_**-

Hasta qué dio vuelta en una esquina, tropezando con alguien y sintiendo cómo caía encima de él...

- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**- Oyó cómo todos, al unísono, se sorprendieron con lo ocurrido.

Al abrir los ojos, deseó no solamente no abrirlos, sino qué también hubiera deseado no dar la vuelta en la esquina, ni ser perseguido por esa mujer de mal carácter, a la cuál no se cansaba de llamarla_ "marimacha"_ o _"esclava del Señorito"_, ni estrellar la cabeza del alusivo _"Señorito"_ en el pastel y de paso en la mesa...

Tachen lo último, de eso no se arrepentiría nunca en su vida...

¿Y a qué viene todo esto? Veamos, la cuestión era qué el sujeto, sí, así es, _"el sujeto"_, un hombre joven, de piel morena, ojos color café oscuros y cabellos color chocolate, no solamente había caído encima de él, sino qué además tuvo la osadía, el descaro, y según le gritaba una voz desde el rincón más alejado de su cerebro, la negra intención de poner sus labios sobre los suyos, lográndolo dicho sea de paso, y darle lo qué nunca esperó recibir de alguien de su mismo género...

Un beso...

Un beso, y se sintió vilmente abusado, violado, ultrajado, destrozado, y muchas otras cosas qué terminaban en_ "ado"_ para hacer esto un poco más sencillo. El punto era, qué otro hombre le había dado un beso _"frío"_, y no conforme con eso, se levantó del suelo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios...

- ¡Hey, pimpollo!- Le dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo.- No besas tan mal.-

E iba a responder, bueno, si tuviera algo en mente sobre qué decir al respecto, cuando una mujer apareció gritando desde el otro extremo de la calle...

- **_¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO APROVECHADO, HARAGÁN!_**-

- ¡Upss!- Dijo de pronto el moreno, y antes de echar a correr, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un besito al aire.- ¡Adiós, granito de arroz!-

Y se echó a correr como alma qué lleva el Diablo, siendo perseguido por esa mujer, hasta desaparecer entre la gente...

Y aún después de un buen de tiempo, seguía sentado en el suelo, sin entender qué rayos había pasado...

Y la mujer, la denominada _"marimacha"_ o _"esclava del Señorito"_, no sabía si gritar de emoción por lo qué atestiguaran sus ojos; o aprovechar el momento y partirle la cabeza por la tremenda travesura qué hiciera momentos antes del beso...

- ¿Pimpollo?- Y sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza.- ¿Granito de arroz?-

**.~o0o~.**

Pero el incidente seguía rasgando las paredes de su mente, a pesar de qué hubiera pasado, al menos, una semana de haber ocurrido...

Esto se debía en parte por dos razones: la primera, se debía a qué ya circulaba por todas partes fotografías impresas con la mezquina escena del beso, cruelmente inmortalizada en celulares, laptops y redes sociales, cuyos dueños, o aclarando en esta situación, dueñas fantaseaban describiendo con morbosas y exageradas palabras e imágenes las más irracionales y burdas fantasías, narrando desde las más inocentes y tiernas historias de amor primero, hasta los más rudos, bizarros y despiadados sueños eróticos con tintes de sadomasoquismo extremo...

Y la otra razón, era qué, desde esa vez, se lo topaba en lugares demasiados concurridos; librerías, biblioteca, centro comercial, y otros tantos. Pero lo peor de todo, era que cada qué se daba cuenta de su presencia, le sonreía el muy maldito, como si estuviera disfrutando el haber llenado sus labios con un veneno corrosivo, qué recorría las venas de su cuerpo y hacía estallar cada célula de su ser, deseando arrancarse los cabellos, y de paso perder el color del cuerpo, revolvérsele el estómago y salir corriendo como un loco desesperado...

Y por eso, llevaba un día sin salir de su cuarto...

- Bruder.- Su hermano menor, un alto y musculoso rubio de ojos azules, tocaba preocupado a la puerta de su habitación.- ¿Estás bien?-

No quiso responderle, ¿qué diablos iba a explicarle? ¿Qué tenía miedo a salir a causa de un beso qué le dio un desconocido, de manera accidental, y qué se lo topaba a cada momento, a donde sea qué volteara? No, debía darle otra explicación...

- ¡Estoy de vacaciones, West!- Le gritó, tratando de sonar convincente.- ¡Déjame dormir!-

- Gilbert, si es por el asunto de la fotografía, no necesitas mentir.- Dijo algo apenado, al recordar la imagen.- Ya la vi.-

- **_¡AAAAAAAAARGHT!_**-

Suspiró. Tener un hermano mayor como él, en ocasiones era muy estresante. Pero el cariño qué le tenía como hermano, lo obligaba a hacerse espacio entre sus deberes y tiempo libre para ayudarle, aunque sea un poco...

- Francis y Antonio están esperando por ti.- Le avisó.- Llevan una hora sentados en la sala.-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un desarreglado Gilbert se asomó por la misma, tomándolo de los hombros con fuerza...

- _**¿¡PORQUÉ LOS DEJASTE ENTRAR A NUESTRA FORTALEZA, LUDWIG!?**_- Las ojeras bajo los ojos hacían resaltar su estado emocional desequilibrado.- _**¿SABES LO QUÉ ESOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS VINIERON A HACER?-**_

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?- La incomodidad no le permitía entenderlo del todo.- Ellos sólo dijeron qué desde ayer no sabían nada de ti, y estaban tan preocupados, qué decidieron venir a verte.-

Y no pudiendo dar más excusas, arreglándose lo mejor qué pudo, les hizo frente a sus mejores amigos...

- ¡Gilbert!- Saltó emocionado un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos color verde-aceitunados.

- ¡Mon cher ami Gilbert!- Le saludó, sin abandonar la tan cómoda posición en el sofá, un rubio de ojos azules y con asomo de barba.- ¿Qué te ha pasado, mon ami? ¿Algún nuevo interés en el _amour_?-

- _**¡NO ES NINGÚN NUEVO INTERÉS AMOROSO, FRANCIS!**_- Le gritó encolerizado.- ¡_**ASÍ QUÉ DEJA DE SACAR CONCLUSIONES APRESURADAS!**_-

- ¡Oh, vamos, Gilbert!- Antonio soltó una risilla.- No tiene nada de malo qué te guste un hombre.-

- _**¿¡NADA MÁS PARA ESO VINIERON!?**_- Los señaló con el dedo.- _**¿¡PARA BURLARSE DE MÍ, MALDITOS BASTARDOS DESALMADOS DISFRAZADOS DE AMIGOS!?**_-

- Mon ami Antonie.- Francis le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.- Creo que mon cher Gilbert no desea contarnos nada al respecto.-

- Eso parece, Francis.- Dijo, sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Qué tanto están balbuceando, idiotas?- Les preguntó irritado el albino, sin gustarle para nada la situación.

-**_ ¡YA!_**- Gritaron ambos y se le echaron encima, haciéndole cosquillas.

-_** ¡B-BASTA!**_- Se revolvía, entre carcajadas y ganas de golpearlos ante la desventaja numérica.- **_¡KESESESESESESE! ¡YA BAS-BASTA!_**-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Cómo es posible qué esos dos sean amigos míos?-

Se preguntaba el albino de ojos rojos, recuperándose tras reírse como loco por más de 10 minutos. Y gracias a qué un molesto inglés llamara en esos momentos, exigiéndole al francés qué fuera a verlo en ese instante, y le explicara qué rayos había hecho con su cuarto y guardarropa, Francis se hubiera quedado más tiempo, tratando de sacarle inútilmente datos inexistentes en su mente...

- Al menos agradece qué lograron sacarte de tu cuarto, bruder.- Le comentó Ludwig, sin explicarse tampoco lo acontecido.

Antonio, al ver la retirada de su compañero en armas, dejó en paz a su otro amigo, despidiéndose no sin antes decirle algo muy importante...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Lo he visto antes. Trabaja en una cafetería, a tres cuadras de la universidad.- Le guiñó el ojo.- Puedes ir a visitarlo todas las tardes, para qué lo acompañes cuando salga de trabajar, tomados de la mano.-

-_** ¡YO NO PIENSO ACOMPAÑAR A NADIE!**_- Refunfuñó molesto.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- A mí no me gustan los hombres.- Se quejaba sin poder alzar la mirada del suelo.- ¿Porqué nadie quiere entender eso?-

- Gilbert, creo qué deberías de hablar con alguien al respecto. Esto se está saliendo de control.- Ludwig sabía de antemano el peligro al qué se exponía, o más bien, al horror qué desencadenaría.- Hablé con él hace unos momentos, y a pesar de qué no desea verte nunca más en su vida, aceptó ayudarte con tu problema.-

¿Alguien qué no deseaba verlo nunca más en su vida? ¿Quién podría ser tan patético de no querer ver a una persona tan asombrosa como él? Tendría qué ser alguien estirado, aburrido, flojo, mandón, irritable, con aires de rico...

- No.- Le dijo al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban las palabras de su hermano.- Con el _Señorito_, no. El _Señorito_ no...-

******.~o0o~.**

- Llegaste tarde.- Le dijo Roderich al recibirlo en su sala/consultorio.- Por tu culpa, he perdido la hora de la merienda, y eso desequilibrará mis horarios de comidas. Espero que estés satisfecho.-

- Mira, Señorito. Ya tengo suficiente problemas como para estar aguantando tus patéticos lamentos de adolescente.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Así qué ve al grano y dime cómo solucionar mi problema para largarme de una buena vez de este lugar.-

Soltó un sonoro resoplido, pese a qué ya eran adultos, y se conocían de con mucho tiempo, Gilbert parecía empeorar con el paso de los años. Le hizo una indicación con la mano para qué tomara asiento, y cruzándose las piernas, se llevó una mano a la barbilla...

- ¿Y cuál es tu problema, Gilbert?- Le preguntó.

- Eres psicólogo, _Señorito_, adivínalo.- Le contestó con arrogancia.

- Gilbert.- Una vena se pronunció en su frente, cansado del cliché tan clásico de su profesión.- El qué sea psicólogo no significa qué sea adivino. Así qué tienes qué contarme que fue lo qué pasó para poder aconsejarte y qué tomes una decisión al respecto.-

- Ah, ¿o sea qué sólo vas a estar oyendo mientras qué yo mismo resuelvo mi problema?- Frunció el ceño molesto.- No voy a pagarte ni un centavo.-

- ¡No te estoy cobrando la cita!- Le reprochó Roderich.- ¡Sólo lo hago porqué Ludwig me rogó para qué te ayudara!-

- ¡Sí, y vas a cobrarle a él, _Señorito_!- Gilbert agitó los brazos al aire.- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Soy un psicólogo bueno para nada!-

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos y una mujer entró a la oficina...

- _**¡TÚ!**_- Le gritó y trató de golpearlo con un perchero donde Roderich colgaba su saco.- _**¿VINISTE OTRA VEZ A MOLESTARLO?**_-

- _**¡MIRA, MARIMACHA!**_- El albino forcejeó con ella al intentar detenerla.- _**¡SÓLO VINE PORQUÉ MI ASOMBROSO BRUDER ME LO PIDIÓ! ¡ASÍ QUÉ DÉJAME EN PAZ!**_-

Y tras gritarse por varios minutos, después de los cuáles Roderich les pidió qué se sosegaran, los tres estaban en la oficina, ya qué la mujer llamada Elizabetha decidió quedarse para vigilar con extrema precaución qué Gilbert no hiciera de las suyas...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas qué es lo que te pasa?- Le inquirió el psicólogo.

- ¡No con ella presente!- La señaló.- ¿No se supone qué esto debe ser privado?-

- ¡No me voy a ir!- Gritó antes de qué Roderich respondiera siquiera.- ¡Eres capaz de hacerle cualquiera cosa al señor Roderich!-

- ¡Claro qué no, _Marimacha_!- Se puso de pie, golpeando con las manos el escritorio.- ¡Ya te dije qué sólo vine porqué West dijo qué sería buena idea hablar con el Señorito sobre _"aquello"_-

Y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de su error, ya qué Elizabetha alzó una ceja confundida...

- ¿_Aquello_?- Miró al psicólogo.- ¿Qué es _"aquello"_?-

- Ludwig dijo algo acerca de una fotografía.- A Gilbert casi se le caía la boca, mientras se ponía pálido al oírlo.- Algo bastante comprometedora.-

- ¿Comprometedora?-

- N-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Dijo el albino de ojos rojos, mientras sudaba frío.

Sin embargo, ella recordó algo en ese instante...

- ¡Ah, hablas del beso! ¿No?-

Y eso hizo qué Gilbert se pusiera peor...

- ¿Beso?- Preguntó curioso el psicólogo.- ¿Cuál beso?-

Ella, ni tarda ni perezosa, sacó su celular, con una sonrisa maléfica, saltando al encontrar lo qué buscaba en el móvil...

- Esto.- Dijo dándole el celular.

-_** ¡NO LO VEAS!**_-

Más fue demasiado tarde, ya qué el sobresalto qué sacudió a Roderich le dio a entender que sí la vio, abriendo más los ojos y parpadeando un par de veces...

- No...- Empezó a decir mientras se le torcía un poco la boca.- No sabía qué eras de _esos_, Gilbert.-

- **_¡CLARO QUÉ NO LO SOY!_**- Golpeó de nueva cuenta el escritorio.- ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! ¿Porqué nadie lo entiende?-

- ¿No será acaso qué no puedes dejar de pensar en él y deseas volver a verlo?- La imaginación de Elizabetha corría a una velocidad impresionante.- Así es como se empieza, Gilbert.-

- ¡Tú no te metas, _Marimacha_!- Gritó molesto de qué lo etiquetaran.- ¡Fue un beso por accidente!- Trató de excusarse.- Nos tropezamos, y , y, ¡él me besó! Me dijo algo acerca de pimpollos y granos de arroz, ¡y lo estoy viendo en todos lados, sonriendo el muy infeliz!-

Comenzó a hiperventilarse de lo tan estresado qué estaba. Roderich miró de nueva cuenta la imagen, y dejó el celular sobre el escritorio...

- Bueno, si eso fue todo lo qué paso.- Se llevó ambas manos bajo la barbilla.- Sólo puedo aconsejarte dos cosas, Gilbert.-

- ¿Y cuáles serían esas, _Señorito_?- Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, y sospechando qué no le daría buenos consejos.

- Acéptalo o supéralo.- Le dijo, en lo qué se reacomodaba en la silla.- No debes de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.-

-**_ ¿¡ESE ES TU MALDITO CONSEJO!?_**- Le gritó enojado.- **_¡ERES EL MÁS IDIOTA DE LOS PSICÓLOGOS QUÉ HE CONOCIDO! ¡OJALÁ Y TE MUERAS DE HAMBRE!_**-

Y salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta y refunfuñando...

**.~o0o~.**

Y cuando llegó a su casa, su hermano menor lo esperaba impaciente...

- ¿Cómo te...?-

- **_¡NUNCA MÁS ME VUELVAS A PASAR CON ESE TIPO!_**- Lo regañó.- _**¡UNA CAJA DE CERILLOS O UN CALENDARIO DA MEJORES CONSEJOS QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ... ÉSE!**_-

Y se metió molesto a su habitación...

- Creo... qué fue mala idea.- Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, soltando un suspiro.

**.~o0o~.**

Sin embargo, esa noche, mientras dormía en su cama...

- ¡Ah!- Se despertó al sentir la presencia de otra persona.

- Shsss.- Y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.- Tranquilo, _Pimpollo_.-

- ¡Tú!- Le gritó al moreno de ojos cafés y cabellos color chocolate, qué lo veía de una manera... hambrienta.- ¿Qué...?-

No pudo hablar al sentir sus labios encima de los suyos...

- Shsss.- Y volvió a pasar un dedo por sus labios.- Yo me encargo, _Granito de arroz_.-

Su lengua húmeda y cálida comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su piel, dando leves besos y mordiscos, logrando hacer que se excitara, cada vez más y más. Descendió su boca hasta donde su miembro, el cuál ya estaba por demás completamente erecto. Soltó un gemido al sentir cómo lo introducía en su boca, succionándolo con ansias locas, con su lengua dando círculos en la punta, enviando a cada parte de su cuerpo una especie de descarga eléctrica qué lo sacudía por completo...

- _**¡AH!**_- Y se alzó de la cama, sudando copiosamente.

Miró a todas partes, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo latía desesperado su corazón, y otra sobre sus cabellos, encontrándose solo en su habitación...

- Fue... fue un sueño.-

Algo le dio por revisar las sábanas, por lo qué las alzó curioso...

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAH!**_-

Y no pegó los ojos en el resto de la noche, tras bañarse y poner a lavar las sábanas, para cambiarlas por unas limpias...

**.~o0o~. **

Al día siguiente, le contó a su hermano lo ocurrido en la oficina de Roderich, y al ver qué compartía su misma opinión, decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos...

- Éste es el lugar.- Dijo viendo la pequeña cafetería.- Según la dirección qué me dijo el idiota de Antonio.-

Entró, no muy seguro de querer hacerlo. Vio las mesitas decoradas de manera sencilla, y buscó una qué estuviera desocupada. No obstante, a unas cuántas mesas en donde estuviese sentado Gilbert, se hallaban dos personas vigilando sus movimientos...

- Al fin llegó.- Roderich intentaba mantenerse lo más oculto qué podía detrás del periódico.- ¿Porqué nunca llegará a tiempo?-

- ¡Qué importa, ya está aquí!- Emocionada, Elizabetha sacó su cámara y empezó a grabar.- Estoy segura qué iniciará con un beso salvaje, después una declaración sorpresa de amor, y terminarán huyendo de aquí para buscar el hotel más cercano.-

- Te recuerdo qué únicamente vinimos porqué Ludwig nos lo pidió, para qué vigiláramos qué Gilbert no perdiera los estribos y cometiera alguna barbaridad.-

- ¡Sí! ¿No es emocionante?-

El albino de ojos rojos buscaba todo a su alrededor, sin poder encontrarlo. De pronto, oyó qué le hablaban...

- Buenas tardes, ¿podría tomar su orden?- Le preguntó el mesero.

- ¿Eh?- Distraído, agitó su mano para qué se largara.- No, estoy esperando a...-

Y fue cuando se volvió a verlo qué lo encontró. Estaba frente a él, usando un mandil con el logo de la cafetería, y una gran sonrisa en los labios...

-_** ¡TÚ!**_- Se puso de pie repentinamente, señalándolo acusador.- _**¡DEVUÉLVEME MI DIGNIDAD, MALDITO INFELIZ!**_-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido el mesero, sonriendo nervioso.

- **_¿CREES QUÉ GRACIOSO, MALNACIDO?_**-

- Se-Señor, n-no entiendo.-

Gilbert no medía sus palabras ni sus acciones, lo cuál se comprobó al jalar del mantel de la mesa y tirar todo lo qué había encima. Sin embargo, en la mesa siguiente había una muchacha, acompañada de su novio...

- ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije!- Chillaba emocionada.- ¡El mesero es gay, y su novio vino a reclamarle, posiblemente porqué lo engañaba con otro!-

Con la boca torcida y rechinándole sus dientes, Gilbert alzó la mesa sobre su cabeza, listo para aventárselas. Sino fuera porqué otro mesero, un joven de ojos celeste grisáceos, cabello café claro, piel blanca y complexión media, le cayó por detrás, haciendo qué soltara la mesa...

-_** ¡AAAAAAAAH!**_- Y huyeron ambos clientes para ponerse a salvo.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡L-Le ju-juro qué, qué es la, la pri-primera vez que, que lo, lo ve-ve-veo!- Lloriqueaba, sentado en una silla el moreno, cuyo nombre correspondía a José María Itzae Infante García, o Chema para los amigos.- ¡De verdad! ¡Yo no sé nada!-

Faltó poco para qué alguien llamara a la policía, y gracias a qué Diego, el otro mesero qué forcejeara con Gilbert, logró aplacarlo con un par de puñetazos al ver qué empezaba a molestar a los clientes. Eso, y porqué el dueño de la cafetería apareció de inmediato, imponiendo la paz...

- ¡No finjas demencia!- Le gritó el albino, golpeando la mesa.- ¡Es tu responsabilidad, así qué hazte cargo!-

- Oiga.- Diego los interrumpió, aún un poco molesto de qué Gilbert acusara a su amigo.- Si Chema le está diciendo qué nunca antes lo ha visto en su vida, es porqué así es. Ya no insista con eso, debió haber sido alguien más.-

- **_¿¡ENTONCES CÓMO EXPLICAN ESTO!?_**-

Y dando un fuerte manotazo, dejó sobre la mesa la maldita, despreciable y deshonrosa fotografía en donde ambos salían dándose un beso. Antes de qué Chema lograra verla, Diego la tomó con rapidez y se puso a compararlos...

- Pues, sí se parece un poco a ti.- Le dijo el argentino.

- ¿Qué?- Gritó aterrado el moreno.- ¡Diego! ¿Qué cosas dices?-

- Pero igual, esto puede estar truqueado.- Le aventó la fotografía al albino.- ¿De donde la habeís sacado, hombre?-

- _**¡NO ESTÁ TRUQUEADA, Y TODO EL MUNDO TIENE UNA!**_- Gritó Gilbert, molesto de nueva cuenta.- _**¡Y DESDE ESE INSTANTE, MI VIDA SE HA IDO POR EL DESAGÜE! ¡AAAAAAARGHT!**_-

- ¡Vamos!- Elizabetha deseaba ponerse de pie y acercarse sigilosamente para grabarlos más de cerca.- El beso, el beso.-

- No creo qué eso llegue a ocurrir, Elizabetha.-

En lo qué Diego y Gilbert se ponían a discutir a gritos, José María, movido por la curiosidad, tomó la fotografía para verla. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa...

-**_ ¡ROBERTO!_**- Chilló, asustando a todos.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el albino, rascándose la cabeza al no entender el porqué del grito.

- Éste no soy yo.- Alzó tembloroso la fotografía.- Es mi, es mi her-hermano gemelo, Ro-Roberto.-

- ¡Es cierto!- Diego se tronó los dedos.- ¡Roberto! Ya decía yo.-

- No entiendo.- Gilbert cada vez estaba más confundido.- ¿Quién rayos es Roberto?-

Y tras conseguir una laptop, Chema se contactó con su hermano menor...

- _¡Hey, Chema!_- Le saludó.- _¿Cómo te va?_-

- ¿Qué cómo me va?- Contestó molesto el aludido.- ¡Roberto! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?-

- _Mira, si es por lo de la renta atrasada, ya te dije qué te lo pagaré el próximo mes._-

- ¡No me refiero a eso, Roberto!- Y volvió a lloriquear.- ¡Hay un hombre aquí qué alega que le hiciste... no sé! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Primero Leticia, luego Inés, Saraí. Y Marcela hace como un mes. ¡Y ahora esto!-

-¡Oiga!- Lo interrumpió Gilbert.- ¡Me llamo Gilbert, por si le interesa!-

- ¡Ah, con este Roberto!- Diego se cruzó de brazos.- Todo un pica-flor.-

- _¿Quién más está contigo, Chema?_- Preguntó Roberto.

El moreno movió la laptop para qué los demás aparecieran dentro del rango visual de su hermano menor...

- _¡Hey, Diego!_- Lo saludó.- _¿Cómo te va, compadre?_-

- Hey.- Le saludó de vuelta.

- _Yo a ti te conozco._- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar.-_ Pero no me acuerdo de donde._-

- _**¡MALNACIDO!**_- Agarró la laptop y comenzó a agitarla.- _**¿CÓMO PUEDES OLVIDAR A ALGUIEN TAN ASOMBROSO COMO YO?**_-

- _¡Ah, ya me acordé!_- Se echó a reír cínicamente.- _¡Eres el Pimpollo! ¿Cómo estás, granito de arroz?_-

Y tuvieron qué quitarle la laptop para qué no la estrellara contra el suelo...

- Roberto, escúchame bien.- Chema trataba de mostrarse firme.- Lo qué hiciste no está bien, y encima de todo, me metes en tus problemas. Gilbert llegó aquí, exigiendo qué yo me hiciera responsable, de lo qué sea qué hayas hecho.- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a madurar?-

-_ Ya, ya, Chema. No chilles._- Trató de calmarlo, lográndolo.-_ Mira, no puedo ir para allá porqué tengo algunos asuntitos pendientes por aquí, y no voy a gastar dos mil pesos en el pasaje._-

- ¡Pero puedes usar el autobús, Roberto!-

-_ No, el servicio es pésimo. Como sea._- Miró a Gilbert, luego a su hermano.- _Mira, Chema. ¿Porqué no sacas provecho de la situación?_-

- ¿Qué?- Gritaron al unísono.

- _Quédate con él y asunto arreglado._- Se echó a reír de nueva cuenta.- _Es más, te doy mi bendición._-

- ¿Qué? ¡Roberto! ¿Cómo puedes...?- Más el otro finalizó la conversación online, mientras silbaba una cancioncilla.- ¿Roberto? ¡Roberto!-

- Y bailaste con la más fea.- Diego le puso una mano al hombro al albino.- ¿Porqué mejor no lo superas, y dejas el asunto por la paz?-

Realmente, ya no había nada más qué hacer. Quién él pensaba le había robado su dignidad, y se la pisoteara una y otra vez, no resultó ser quién él creía. Y de paso, sufrió humillación tras humillación, una más desastrosa que la anterior...

-_**¡NOOOOOOOO!**_- Se oyó el grito, y todos voltearon a ver a Elizabetha, con la cámara en mano.- _**¡NADIE SALDRÁ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUÉ ALGUIEN SE BESE CON OTRO!**_-

Y todos los presentes, bueno, la mayoría, sudaron frío...

- Tenía qué ser la Marimacha.- Entrecerró los ojos rojos, molesto.- Y de seguro el Señorito está también aquí.-

- Gilbert.- El aludido se acercó a ellos.- Hay una explicación para todo esto, Ludwig nos mandó vigilarte.-

- No me digas.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Ya no te costea el trabajo de psicólogo?-

- Escúchame bien. Yo...-

Y en ese momento, entró alguien más a la cafetería, siendo ignorado por Elizabetha, qué trataba de hacer qué dos hombres se besaran a la fuerza...

- ¡Hola a todos!- Les sonrió Antonio.- ¿Cómo están?-

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Gilbert sintió qué su ira iba en aumento.

- Roderich me preguntó sobre la dirección de este lugar, y pues, vine para hacerles compañía. ¿No es así?-

Y le soltó una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo qué el Señorito tropezara, y en su caída, empujara a Diego, quién cayera sobre Gilbert, dándose un beso frío en el momento...

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Chema sintió qué le faltaba el aire por la sorpresiva situación.

- **_¡MUY BIEN, TE LA HAS GANADO, SEÑORITO!_**- Y se tronó los dedos.

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando Ludwig llegó a la cafetería unos veinte minutitos después, no sabía si detener a Elizabetha, Diego, Gilbert, Roderich o Antonio, o simplemente quedarse sentado hasta qué se les acabaran las fuerzas tras correr...

- Buenas tardes.- Le habló Chema con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Po-Podría to-tomar su, su or-orden?-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¡Gracias!** _Son las 4:10 am. :D

Y recuerden, ustedes deciden si hay Extras o no. :3

¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
